


True Love and True Friends

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Sara is having trouble sleep, she is missing Nyssa so Rip decides to help.





	True Love and True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Legends fanfiction, always wanted to do a Sara/Nyssa pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The Wave Rider had been silent lately, Mick and the others was asleep, Rip was on the bridge and Sara was lying in bed, she was struggling to sleep lately because one person was on her mind, the only person who mattered to her besides her family… Nyssa, her beloved.

Rip was sitting in his office charting their next course when Sara came in, she was uncharacteristically not herself, she seemed… more sad and vulnerable, Rip noticed it straight away having gotten used to Sara’s badass personality.

“Sara, you ok?” he asked concerned and she nodded her head.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Sara replied to him, he was not convinced though and he stood up and poured some whiskey out into a glass before handing it to her.

“Sara, tell me what’s wrong” Rip said softly.

Sara took a sip of her whiskey “It’s a long story” she replied and he shrugged his shoulders “Long stories are good and I got nowhere to be” he replied making her smile.

“Do you miss them… your family?” she asked him.

Rip lowered his head and nodded, he often thought about his wife and son… nothing could fill the whole losing them left even after defeating Vandal Savage.

“Yeah I do” he replied.

“Well there is this… woman I miss” Sara admitted.

Rip smiled knowing all about Sara’s love for other women, a few of their missions they ended up almost messing with time because she couldn’t keep it in her pants, he often thought about getting a water gun full of freezing water and spray it on her when she got frisky with certain women from history.

But lately though she had not been herself and even Gideon was stumped but then again, Gideon was an advanced ship A.I. so of course it would not know what was wrong with Sara but now he knew… Sara was missing her beloved.

“What’s her name?” Rip asked her and Sara smiled.

The smile matched that to the smile Rip had when he was in love with his wife and he knew it… Sara was in love “Nyssa… her name is Nyssa” she said

“Where is she?” he asked curiously.

“No idea… lost contact with her after I got resurrected in the Lazarus pit” Sara shrugged and she downed her whiskey and got to her feet “I better go and try and sleep” she said but muttered “More like try and fail” walked off “Night Rip” she called over her shoulder.

“Night Sara” he replied and she was gone in an instance.

Once he was sure she was gone though he smiled “Gideon, can you get a location of Nyssa?” he said, of course with only one name it was not going to be easy to locate Nyssa so Rip had Gideon cross reference Nyssa’s time line and find which one intersected with Sara’s and he did it… he found her.

Sara was still failing to sleep and she was lying in bed when Rip came in to the room, the Wave Rider made an unscheduled landing but Sara was too tired to find out why they landed.

Rip looked to Sara and smiled “Hey Sara, can you come with me please?” he asked.

Sighing heavily, she kicked her blanket off her body and followed him back to the bridge of the Wave Rider.

“Sara, I would like to introduce the newest member of the team” he said and she looked to the newest member of the team only to freeze in shock.

“Nyssa” she whispered and Nyssa smiled to her.

“Hello Sara” Nyssa greeted softly and Sara launched herself into Nyssa’s arms, Nyssa wrapped her arms tight around Sara’s body and they held each other tight until Rip coughed to draw their attention.

“Ok Nyssa, you will be staying in Sara’s quarters” Rip said and they nodded their heads with a smile, Sara looked to Nyssa “I’ll take you there” she said and she led Nyssa away only to turn around quickly and engulfed Rip in a tight hug.

Rip smiled and he hugged her back tight before releasing her and she walked to her quarters with Nyssa.

Later that night Sara was sound asleep along with Nyssa in their bed, their arms wrapped firmly around each other.

Sara was finally happy and very sleepy.

Rip looked to the picture of his wife and son and he smiled, tonight he made his friend happy by giving her what she needed most… the woman she loved.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
